thefullmetalalchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis H. Wright
'''Louis H. Wright' (ルイー・H・ライト Ruī H. Raito), formerly known as Louis Crimmins (ルイー・クリミンス Ruī Kuriminsu), is a State Alchemist that escaped undercover from his family, the rich and influential Wright Clan to pursue his lifetime dream of becoming a State Alchemist. Because of this act, he is wanted by his family, who, throughout the time, contracted several strong fighters to capture him back to his house. Alongside the Amestrian State Military, he fights these forces. Appearance Louis H. Wright is a young man, with sixteen years. He is tall, standing at 185 cm (6'1"). He also has a developed body, with a muscular, well-built and lean structure, which gained this look because of his several fights. Because of his physical appearance, he is quite a womanizer, being rather lucky with women, but he shows no interest in others. Louis has maroon hair, which is rather unusual. On his hair, he also has another particularity, a single red hair string. He possesses golden eyes, which are rare as well. They are keen and usually give him a stoic look. Automail For selfish reasons, Louis decided to switch his left leg with a prosthese, that, unlike the normal ones, is made out of diamond. It is far more expensive, but, with the money stolen from his family and some funds he got from doing minor jobs, he was able to afford it. Because of the diamond embedded in the structure, Louis is able to perform the most powerful kicks and hits with his leg. He was able to break the left side of a small building with it, shedding most of the bricks. Clothes His clothing consists of a blue trenchcoat with light blue trim and a white shirt underneath, grayish-looking pants, and black boots. He also wears a purple sash (or scarf) wrapped around his waist with one end hanging beside his leg. A brown strap goes across his chest to his belt that is sitting on top of the sash/scarf. A black band adorns his left arm. Personality and Relationships Personality Louis is, strangely for his age, a not very excited or active person, and likes to keep a low profile and a peaceful demeanour. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely seems to show emotions. He also isn't as interested in watching the matches between alchemists as his colleagues, stating that he is only interested in achieving his personal goals. He seems to be calm and confident man who shows no signs of fear to his enemies. He is, although, extremely arrogant and cocky. Being very trustful of his powers and abilities, Louis lets his personality slip and is overconfident, especially during fights, as he possesses unique and frightening powers. As a member of the State Military, he possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only shows surprise when opponents prove to be more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. In addition to being an extremely powerful alchemist, Louis has equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise, something even his superiors and some opponents acknowledged. He is exceedingly sharp, observant, and intuitive, as he is rarely caught off guard or deceived. Relationships History Abilities Because of his harsh past on his family, Louis escaped at a young age from home. Due to the fact that he had to survive in between wars, he needed to know how to fight, how to sustain himself in the heat of the battlefield. Because of that, he spent most of his time practicing alchemy, studying from old books that he found on the floor, most of them with an owner who had passed away. As a family tradition, he had already passed The Gate and, due to that, he had an advantage, a special ability no other person possessed. In terms of natural abilities, he is mostly known for his speed, that, in combination with his remarkable skills in transmutation, make up a fierce combatant, as well as a feared individual. A combination of titles was atributed to him because of his excellent talents and rare abilities. Because of his speed and dark nature, he is sometimes adressed as 'The Dark Flash '(暗い閃光 Kurai Senkō). Automail As some alchemists did, Louis replaced a limb for a prosthese, that allows him to perform superhuman feats. Unlike some, however, he did it for selfih reasons, to increase the strength, speed and overall power of his left leg. A diamond automail was designed solely for him, that, with the ultimate toughness of diamond, can break brick walls and make the side of a building collapse with a single powered kick. While he tends not to use it, he can resort to his automail to intimidate enemies and to gain the psychological advantage in a fight, revealing great signs of a developed intelligence, as he not only focuses on the physical part of a fight, but also, how to counteract or how to obtain the advantage in several situations. It was stated by him that a fight is very similar to a game of chess, where one mus position every crucial element of the board on the right position to win. He also said that his talents are not natural, were not obtained by simple methods and is quite humble about his abilities, saying that most of his powers were gained during the wars and the hard times of his childhood, as he had to fight in order to see the next day. Alchemy Louis, as a ritual of his family, was forced to enter The Gate of Truth as an infant. Because of this, he, like everyone else that passed The Gate, gained a special ability related to alchemy. Louis gained the unique skill of being able to disrupt the flow of energy during a transmutation. Of the three steps of alchemy (comprehension, decomposition and reconstruction), he can interrupt the transmutation during the decomposition of said material to destroy it. He can later regain possession of the material, appearing out of nowhere in his hands, in the form of what he calls 'Null Matter '(空白種 Kūhakushu) Null Matter occupies no volume or space and is actually not matter, just a very strange spacial entity. Because of its strange characteristincs, it is able to consume matter in order to grow and to exist. He can also interrupt the enemy's transmutation and gain possession of the material. His special and very powerful ability earned him the title of 'The Death Touch Alchemist '(死触の錬金術師 Shisawa no Renkinjutsushi). This is due to the fact that, throughout the years, he was known to sacrifice the enemy's own flesh, destroying him bit by bit, as an act of cruelty. In order to ease the process of alchemy, Louis has two transmutation circles, one on each palm of his hands. By clapping them together, he can generate the current of energy to perform alchemy. Equipment Trivia Quotes Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Alchemist Category:Male Category:State Alchemist